Wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books.
As wireless devices are portable, they connect and communicate with several different wireless communication networks as they roam about the land. As a wireless device roams, it periodically scans to determine if it is in communication range of one of the target networks. Such scans expend power on the device, thereby depleting its battery. Also, scans may be initiated in a rote, automatic manner, thereby occasionally initiating unnecessary scans for certain network deployments. For example, there may be a situation where a wireless network is provided at a given location only if certain other parameters are provided.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.